Redwall: Vampire's Reign
by Immaculate Devil
Summary: A mysterious wolf with dark intent has raised three villains from the past from the dead as vampires. Afterwards, he and his companions travle to Redwall in disguise to aquire one last member. Who is it? How would this affect the inhabitants of Redwall?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Redwall or any of its characters. Just my OC Lazerous._

A lone figuer was walking towards the ruins of the old fort Marshank. The wolf smirked as his eyes gave a faint red glow. His fur was grey with streaks of black. His eyes were crimson red and slited like a cat's. He was dressed in dark, demon-like armor with it's long black cape flowing with the wind as he walked. In the center of the cuirass was a red jewel of sorts. On his back was a large sword that was as black as night, as if it reflected it's wielder's soul. (Soulbrand from Demon's Souls)

The wolf reached the center of the ruined fort. Long ago, this old fort was home to the tyrant, Badrang and his loyal followers. He ruled Marshank with an iron fist, capturing slaves and making them work almost endlessly. Slaves who slacked or caused trouble were thrown into the prison pit, which was where the wolf was currently standing over. Badrang was eventually killed by Martin the Warrior, a slave turned hero who had once been Badrang's captive. However, the cost of victory was high. Among all the lives lost, his lover, Rose of Noonvale, also perished in the battle.

Afterwards, Martin departed Noonvale, vowing to never return for the memory of Rose would linger too greatly. Overtime, Martin founded and built Redwall, and was eventually laid to rest beneath the great abby. He is featured in a tapastry as a great symbol to all of Redwall's inhabitants.

The wolf gazed into the prison pit he stood over, grinning. This was where Badrang was slain and his body was left to rot in the pit. He placed his hand over the pit and a black and red glow started eminiating from his hand. "This is it." he whispered as the dark energy flowed from his hand and into the pit. "This is where it'll all start." he said as the last of the energy left his hand. He let out a sinister snicker "Cant wait to see their reactions when the past comes back to haunt them." he said as he backed up a few steps. No sooner had he done so, a hand burst out of the ground from the pit, then the rest of the body franticly pulls itself out of the ground, gasping and screaming.

The creature was a stoat with dark and light grey fur. His cloths and cape were tattered and worn with age. His eyes were yellow with blood red pupils. After he managed to calm down he looked around slowly. "wh..where...am I? What happened..." he asked in a ragged voice. "You've been reborn." A voice behind him said. The stoat quickly turned to see a black-clad wolf leaning down towards the pit, staring at him. "Who are you?" The stoat asked, or rather demanded, despite felling a little nervouse towards the wolf. Said wolf smiled darkly befor repling "Name's Lazerous. Soon to be lord of vampires, at your service." he said in a somewhat playful tone. He bent down and exteded his hand towards the stoat, offering to pull him out of the prison pit. "Welcome back to the world of the living...Badrang."

Badrang, after a moment's hesitation, reached out and grabbed the offered hand and was pulled out of the pit. He looked at Lazerous who called himself "soon to be lord of vampires" up and down, trying to size him up a bit. He seemed to be no taller than him. Then he asked a question he's been meaning to ask "Did you just say "_vampires_"?" Lazerous only nooded. "Rediculous! Their just stories." Lazerous chuckled slightly at the stoat's skeptisim. "Oh they're real alright. Just as I am. And you." he said. Badrang looked confused, and slightly annoyed. "What are you talking about? You better explain yourself if you want to leave here alive!" He threatened. Lazerous frowned. "I mean, I used my powers to rssurrect you. You're a vampire now." he said calmly.

"What!" Badrang shouted. "oh come on. Surly you can feel it? That hunger, slowly building up inside you. It's the hunger...for blood." Lazerous said. Badrang was silent for a moment before saying "I never asked for such a thing! To be brought back to life like...THIS!" "Technicly, you're still dead. Vampires are undead. Why do you think we sleep in coffens? Sheesh, I just raised your sorry ass from the dead. Try showing a little appreciation! Besides, I thought you would've enjoyed the oppertunity for vengence." Badrang stopped fumming and stared at the wolf. Lazerous tried another approach "Look, think about it this way. Being a vampire can give you powers the likes of which you cant imagin, as long as you play you cards right. Sure, we do need to drink blood, otherwise we'd grow weak, but its a small price to pay. Isnt that what you types crave most? Unlimited power?" he said. Badrang took all this in as he began to think. The thought of such power WAS aquite a pleasing thought. Plus, this wolf promised him vengence against the little runt who killed him.

Lazerous spoke again "Come with me, and you'll have both power and revenge. Or if you prefer, I could simply take back the dark energy I pumped in you to reanimate you in which you'll be reduced back to dust and I bury you back in the pit. Whatever, your choice" After a few moments, Badrang made his decision. "I'd love nothing more than to get my vangence on that damn runt, Martin the so-called "_Warrior_" Alright, matey, I'm in." Lazerous smirked "And you won't regret it either. Come on then, let's go feed, then I'll show you whats been going on in the world while you've been dead." And with that, the great evil plot has begun as the two vampires left the ruins of Marshank...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Redwall or any of its characters. Just my OC Lazerous and any others. Btw, I'm not very good at naming woodland characters, so excuse my lack of creativity in that department._

Two young otters were walking along the road in the forest, making their way to Redwall. As they walked, they spoke.

Otter 1: Swift, I'm not sure about travaling this late at night.

Swift: I know, Lydia, but we're nearly at Redwall. We cant stop now.

Lydia: And...you're sure we'll be safe there?

Swift: Absolutly. Once we arrive, they'll be nothin that can hurt us.

As they talked, they were unaware of 2 shadows stalking them.

Shadow 1: Hmm, now here's some fresh blood.

Shadow 2: So...whats our move?

Shadow 1: Get behind the male and restrain him. The female's mine. Just watch me, then it'll be your turn.

Shadow 2: You make it sound so easy...

Shadow 1: Just watch. You'll see.

Going back to the 2 otters, they stopped to rest for a minute. Looking on ahead, they spotted Redwall Abby not too far from where they are. They became excited.

Swift: Look! There be Redwall!

Lydia: At last! We're safe!

?: That so?

The otters gasped when they heard the unkown voice and looked around, but saw no one.

Swift: W..who said that?

The unkown voice let out a chilling chuckle at the otter's question.

?: You 2 must quite tired from your long travals.

Something jumped from the trees and infront of the otters. As the person walked forward out of the shadows the otters gasped at what they saw. It was a wolf clad in black demonic-like armor with a large black sword strapped to his back. His fur was grey with black streaks. But what really cought their attention was his eyes. They were red as blood and the pupiles were slitted like a cat's and gave an ominous red glow.

Suddenly, another form launced out of the bushes and grabbed Swift by both of his paws, restraining him.

Lazerous: Tired and weak.

Swift tried to shake off the stoat with equally frightening eyes that restained him, but he was too strong. Lydia could only look on with horror, too paralysed by fear to move. Lazerous addresed the stoat.

Lazerous: Nice work, pal.

Badrang: I'm surprised I was so fast!

Lazerous: "laughs" BELIEVE me when I say they'll be plenty more things you can do you havint been able to before. But we can talk about that later. Right now, we must feed.

Badrang: Umm...how exactly?

Lazerous: Alright. I'll go first, then you.

Lazerous slowly walked over to Lydia who still haddint moved and became more terrorfied when she saw him approaching her. She tried to run, but couldint. Lazerous was upon her as he gently put his hand under her chin making her look up at him. He smiled.

Lazerous: Relax. It'll be like getting a needle. Not pleasent sure, but it'll be over before ya know it.

Suddenly, Lydia gasped as she felt something very sharp pierce into her stomach. Lazerous had drew a hidden dagger and plunged it into the otter before anyone knew he even moved.

Swift: Lydia! By the fur, no!

Swift began fighting against Badrang with more vigor, hoping to shake him off and help his sister, but it was hopless. Badrang tightned his grip on the fussy otter. Lazerous slowly lifted the otter maid up off the ground by the hand that still gripped the dagger. As Lydia was lifted, the pain and loss of blood increased, but she couldint scream. Lazerous gazed into her eyes as he smirked evily before moving his mouth over to her neck. He opened his mouth and after a moment, bit down on the otter maid's neck.

Lydia gasped at his bite as she felt her precious blood being sucked out of her body. She looked over at her brother who now had tears in his eyes at what he was witnessing. Finally, she went limp as the last of her blood was drained. Lazerous pulled his head away as he let out a soft growl, his eyes glowing. In a swift movement, he extracted the dagger from the otter maid as the body fell to the ground, unmoving.

Swift: LYDIA!

The wolf licked the blood off his dagger before sheathing it. Then he wipped his mouth clear of any blood and chuckled darkly.

Lazerous: Hmm, so sweet. Wish it coulda lasted longer. (_looks at Swift)_ Suck it up, man. You'll be with her again. (_looks up at Badrang)_ Your turn, Badrang.

Badrang seemed a little hesitant.

Lazerous: Dont worry. Just bear your fangs, sink them into his neck, and just let it happen. It'll come so naturally you'll think you've done it like a thousand times already.

Badrang nodded slowly. He moved his head to the otter's neck, opened his mouth, bit into it, and before he knew what he was doing, began drinking the blood from the otter. Swift's movement became sluggish as his blood left him. Soon, he moved no more as the stoat drained the last of his blood. Badrang stood up and looked at his hands. He felt...incredible. Energized. He felt better than he ever had when he was alive.

Lazerouse seemed pleased.

Lazerous: Yeah. Hell yea you're feeling it. I can see it in you're eyes you're a born again predator. Got that blood bubbling up inside you. Thats it, buddy, thats what it's all about right there.

Badrang: This is so...invigorating! I truly feel reborn. Feel like I could take on the world!

Badrang let out a wicked laugh as Lazerous smirked.

Lazerous: Alright now, you got the blood, you feel all kickass, feelin better than you're best day living, but wait! It gets better. All vampires have a few things in common. Sets us right above the mortals on the foodchain.

Badrang: Such as?

Lazerous: Like sharper senses, a body that can take a beating, and if you play your cards right, eternal life. Thats no sure bet, but still, a chance at immortallity's not a bad bet.

Badrang: Does that mean I'm going to live forever?

The idea of being immortal was VERY enticing to the tyrant.

Lazerous: Well, you can still be destroyed, but forget what ya hear from the books and fairy tails. Garlic? It's worthless. A Cross? Pfft, shove it right up their ass! Hahaha! A stake? Only if it catches ya in the heart, then it just paralyzes you for a while. Running water isnt a problem either. Even vamps need SOME standards ya know.

Badrang: So what SHOULD I be weary of?

Lazerous: Well, taking an arrow, a throwing dagger, or a big ax to the head, oh thats trouble boy. Fire, thats REAL trouble. And the sun? Well, since vampires are "Creatures of the Night" we're stronger during nighttime. Especially during a full moon. If you're out in the sun, though you'll still be somewhat stronger than an average mortal, your vampiric powers and abilities will be cut right in half. Best to just avoid going out in the sun if you can help it. Get it?

Badrang: Got it.

Lazerous: Alright then. Come with me. I need to show you something.

Lazerous lead Badrang down the path the otter sibling were walking where Redwall was not far off. They stopped as the abby came into full view. Badrang seemed somewhat facinated by it while Lazerous diddnt have any visable reaction.

Badrang: What's this place then?

Lazerous: That "place", my undead amigo, is Redwall Abby. Most famous dwelling in al of Mossflower. Far as people say anyway.

Badrang: So why havint I'v heard of it if it's so renowned?

Lazerous: It wasint built during your time. More like sometime after it. After your downfall, Martin had left Noonvale to "Follow his own path" as he once put it. Eventually, he ended up here and built this abby with other creatures. It's a place of sanctuary and peace. Blech! Too peacful for my liking.

Badrang became edgy at the mention of Martin. He still remember that time he was killed. He was nearly victorious! But then the runt slid under him grabing his cape, causing him to drop his sword in the prison pit. He had then lost his balance and fell into the pit, with Martin under him. Inteding to strangle him as soon as he landed, Badrang had reached out with his hands as he decended. Unfortunatly for him, Martin had reacted quickly by grabbing his father's sword and held it up causing Badrang to fall right into the blade, piercing his chest. Badrang shook his head away from the memory.

Badrang: So he's in there then? Then lets go and rip his throut open and drain him dry!

Lazerous seemed hesitant to reply. After a moment of silence, he faced the anxious stoat.

Lazerous: Badrang, I don't know how else to tell ya this but, you've been dead for a really...REALLY long time. Martin's no longer living. He's been dead for sometime now...

Badrang eyes widened slightly for a moment or two. After relizing what the wolf had just said he became increasingly angry.

Badrang: Dead! You're telling me...I'v been brought back...for NO REASON!

Lazerous: If I diddnt have a reason, I'd have left you're carcass to rot in that pit.

Badrang looked...well, to say about to go apeshit would be an understatment. Lazerous noticed and quickly spoke again.

Lazerous: Look I know you're pretty pissed right now, but before you start ranting, hear me out. True, you wont be able to get your revenge on him. But, what you CAN do, is take it out on his decendants.

Badrang seemed a bit confused, though still angry, and continued to listen. Lazerous spoke of Matthias, the young mouse who several seasons ago, took on Martin's mantle as Warrior of Redwall and about the war between Redwall and a tyrantical searat named Cluny the Scourge. Eventually, Matthias defeated Cluny and peace was restored at Redwall.

Seasons later, Matthias' son Mattimeo and other children were kidnapped by a slaver fox, Slagar the Cruel. Matthias, along with some friends, set out to find and kill the fox and rescue their young ones. Along the way they met others who's loved ones were also taken by Slagar and joined their quest. In the end, Slagar was defeated at the Lombhedge abby ruins and succesfully rescued their young ones and freeded all the captured slaves and returned to Redwall. As Badrang listened, his anger slowly subsided.

Lazerous: About seven seasons have passed since that event. I imagin by now, young Mattimeo has taken the role of "Warrior" guided by the "Spirit of Martin the Warrior"

Badrang: what do you mean "Martin's spirit"?

Lazerous: He may be dead, but everyone says that Martin's spirit will always dwell within the halls of Redwall as a ever watchful protector. Pfft. Sounds pretty far fetched if ya ask me.

Badrang thought for a moment, taking all this information in.

Badrang: So...what the plan? What do you intend to do?

Lazerous gave such a chilling smile, Badrang felt a very small pang of fear.

Lazerous: Before we can even start, we'll need a few more team mates...follow me.

Badrang: Where we going?

Lazerous: St. Niniums Church. It's time you've met one of Redwall's greatest enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own Redwall or any of it's characters. Just my OC Lazerous and any others._

"Speech" "_thought_"

As Lazerous and Badrang made their way to St. Niniums Church, very little was said between them. Badrang was engrossed in his own thoughts. He was still a bit leery about trusting Lazerous despite the fact that he brought him back from the dead, altered as he was. He wondered what the wolf's motives for doing all this really were. Before he could think any further, Lazerous suddenly stopped. Badrang noticed and stopped as well. He was about to ask what the hold up was before Lazerous looked up at the sky.

Lazerous: How beautiful.

Badrang looked confused and followed the wolf's gaze and saw what he was staring at. It was the moon. A full moon with it's pale light shining down on all of Mossflower. Badrang turned back to Lazerous and saw he was smiling. Not in an evil or sadistic way. Just a plain, small, regular smile.

Lazerous: I'v always liked taking a walk out on a full moon, basking in it's beauty. It's rather...comforting when the rest of the world is against you. Makes being what we are easier in a way.

Thats when the vampire's smile became laced with a sinister fasion.

Lazerous: Yes...I cant imagin a more perfect evening.

With that said, Lazerous continued walking towards the church with Badrang following looking at him in confusion. Lazerous was strange.

Music Plays: watch?v=N5h7wEFc99U

After a few minutes, they arrive at St. Niniums.

Lazerous: We're here.

Badrang looked around and spotted several gravestones about the church. He assumed that this "great enemy of Redwall" was buried here. Though he wondered why the Redwallers would bury their enemy along with the others here who perished. He heard fingers snap and turned to Lazerous who was standing a few feet away in front of a grave. Badrang moved over to him and stared at the grave.

Lazerous: Here lies Cluny the Scourge. Killed by Matthias the Warrior, decendent of Martin the Warrior. And our next compatriot.

(_Congratulations Black-Phinoex! You guessed right!)_

Lazerous: He once stole a piece of Martin's tapastry as his colors to diminish their spirit. Unfortunatly since then, he's been plagued by nightmares which slowly diminished his sanity. He used any means at his disposal to capture Redwall. His plans were constantly being set back by the young mouse Matthias. Eventually, he bacame so desperate, he sent press gangs all over Mossflower to force any and all creatures to fight for him. During which, he captured a Dormouse family and forced the father to infiltrate Redwall and open the gates for them. He and his forces snuck in and finally captured the abby for his own. His victory was short lived as Matthias returned with an army of his own and did battle with the Scourge. Cluny was defeated when the mouse cut down the abby bell and it collapsed on Cluny, killing him. I guess despite all he did, they couldnt leave his crushed, mangled corpse under the bell and decided to bury him here.

As Lazerous finished, he placed his hand over the grave as his hand began to glow with its evil red energy.

Badrang: What are you-

Lazerous: Same thing I did to you. He'll make an excellent addition to our possie.

Then the energy poured from the vampire's hand and into the grave. Badrang watched in amazmentas he felt the energy from Lazerous. He even felt the energy in his body tense slightly as though it was acknowlaging it's nearby master. As the last of the energy left Lazerous's hand, his place his arm infront of the stoat and backed up, causing him to back up as well. After a minute, they heard noises comming from beneath the grave. It grew louder and closer as both vampires tensed at the writhing creature that would burst forth any second now.

End Music

Then suddenly said creature shot out of the ground, clawing desperatly at the dirt to get out. Once it was finally out, the creature, a rat, stopped thrashing and started panting. Badrang looked a bit startled at the scene while Lazerous only smirked. Cluny the Scourge was reborn.

Badrang: _Amazing. So this is his power..._

The rat looked around and spotted the duo and tensed.

Cluny: Who are you!? Where am I!?

Lazerous calmly walked over to Cluny and extended his hand to him.

Lazerous: You've been reborn, Cluny the Scourge.

Music plays: watch?v=5EaNK8Is37A

For some strange reason, Cluny felt that he should not agitate this creature with eyes that glowed evily in the night, and he slowly raised his paw and accepted the offered hand. He wobbled slightly as he stood, but managed to maintain balance. He was dressed in battered, and well worn armor with numourous cracks and dents and the tip of his tail was missing. He then place his paw on his head, groning slightly.

Cluny: I feel...strange. Different.

Lazerous: You're no longer mortal, my friend. You are undead. A vampire. Just like we are.

Cluny looked a little shocked at wht he was just told.

Cluny: Vampire? But they're just fairy tales!

Lazerous: (Humourously) We dont get out much. Know any other beast with fangs like these?

Lazerous showed his unusually sharp fangs to the rat.

Lazerous: Or have eyes like these?

Cluny stared at the slited, blazing orange eyes of the wolf. He turned to the stoat behind him and saw he had similar eyes except they were blood red.

Cluny:...

Lazerous: Diddnt think so. (notices Cluny wobbling slightly) You look a bit shaky. Are frightened or just a little overwhelmed?

Cluny looked a little offended for thinking HE was afraid.

Cluny: Hey! I fear no one and nothing, ya hear!? This is just...a lot to take in is all. I-

Cluny siddenly gripped his stomach, a pained look on his face.

Cluny: Ugh..wh-whats happening to me?

Lazerous placed a hand on the rat's shoulder.

Lazerous: The thirst is upon you, mate. You need a drink.

Then they noticed that a young female vole had wondered into the graveyard. When she spotted the vampires she gasped.

Lazerous: (Smirking) And here's the first course.

The vole tried to scream, but Lazerous shot his arm out and closed his hand in a choking manner. The vole felt her windpipe close on her as she began choking trying to breath as she was lifted in the air by an unseen force. The wolf vampire then pulled his arm back and the vole flew towards him and grabed her by the neck when she got close.

Lazerous: A little small...but plump. I think you'll do in a pinch.

End Music

She dropped the girl to the ground, knelt down and held her neck to the side for Cluny to see. The poor vole dared not move, but whimpered constantly. Lazerous looked up at Cluny.

Lazerous: Now...feed. It's all yours.

Cluny stared at the vole, then at her neck. As he stared, he felt this impulse come over him, telling him to just sink his teeth into her little neck and suck her dry. He felt his mouth ache, wanting. His fangs sharpened and before he knew it, rushed to the vole's neck, bit down, and drank. The vole tried to scream, but Lazerous quickly covered her mouth. As her struggles became more sluggish, Lazerous stood and backed away letting Cluny finish his meal. After a few moments, Cluny released the now dead vole, drained of blood, and stood, feeling stronger than he ever had.

Cluny: This is...amazing! I never felt so great in my whole life! And the blood. It was so warm, so sweet, so...euphoric. I loved every second of it.

Lazerous: And theres plenty more where that came from. If you're willing to listen to what I have to say and help me out. But first, an introduction. I'm Lord Lazerous. This here is Badrang, the Tyrant of Marshank. Allow me now to explain my plan...

Lazerous basicly told Cluny everything he told Badrang and when finished, asked Cluny what his decision was. The Scourge smirked.

Cluny: Damn right I'm in. I wouldnt miss out on the chance to gut that lousy little mouse for what he did to me!

Badrang: Not if I kill him first.

Cluny only scoffed. Lazerous cleared his throut.

Lazerous: Now that we're all buddy buddy, lets move on. Our team isnt quite finished yet.

Cluny: Where to, mate?

Lazerous: (chuckles darkly) Lombhedge.

**Devil56:** I am so so so so so so soooooooooooo sorry I havint updated this story in so long. But I was doin other things in my life. And above all...I was just plain lazy :p Rest assured I will NOT abandon this story (unless I have a reason to) and will update it again soon.

**Lazerous:** Ya had me worried there. Thought I lost my time in the spot light.

**Devil56: **Heh...sorry about that.

**Lazerous: **Anyway,Read and Review bitches!


End file.
